


i'ma take your girl out

by lilibug



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, dom/dom powerplay, lopaz coming at ya, sometime in the distant future i suppose, they really like to stick to their aesthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/pseuds/lilibug
Summary: It started as a joke but quickly turned into a dare.Veronica Lodge didn't back down from much, certainly not this. Not when Toni was looking at her like she reallywantedher.Who was she to say no to that?





	i'ma take your girl out

**Author's Note:**

> this was fairly unedited, so whoops.

****

 

“I didn't think you were into vagina.”

Veronica quirked a brow, letting her purse slide from the crook of her elbow to hook on her finger. “I thought for sure you had a thing for gingers.” It landed on the crystal side table with a heavy clunk, arms folding over her chest with a tilt of her head.

“Oh, I do. But I wanted a little spice to change things up.” Toni seemed impressed, appraising her from the comfort of her couch where she was lounging in a long, black silk robe.

Stepping further into the room, her stilettos clacked as the tile changed to cherry hardwood. “I have to say I’m curious as to what they’re doing. We should have agreed to tape everything.”

Toni’s short black painted nails drummed anxiously along the edge of the couch where she was resting her arm. Her legs crossed over one another, parting the robe and displaying black fishnet thigh-highs. “I can only imagine. Cheryl is pretty much all sub.”

“As is Archie.”

Brown eyes reflected back at her, challenge poised clearly as they stared each other down.

Arms dropping to her waist, Veronica pulled on the end of the silk bow at her side. The plum wrap dress loosened, and she shrugged it off behind her. It left her in the heels that adorned her feet, sheer black stockings, and the set of deep purple lingerie that she had picked out specifically for the occasion.

“I’m guessing this receives a stamp of approval since you’re drooling,” she remarked, tossing her hair over her shoulder so that there would be nothing obscuring the view.

She received a smirk in reply. “Well, you’re definitely scoring some major points right now.” Her finger crooked upwards in a come hither motion, “Come over here so I can get a closer look at the goods.”

Heart rate picking up a little, Veronica took a careful step forward, keeping her legs together, and then another until she was standing directly in front of Toni. Her hands fell to her hips and she crossed her ankles together. “And now?”

Deep amber stared up at her, eyes dragging from the tops of her breasts spilling from the cups of the bustier down to where the sheer lace covered her waist. One hand came up to rest the tips of her fingers fleetingly against the fabric above Veronica's belly button, fingernails scraping downward against the embroidered floral pattern.

“I’m not surprised that you have the same taste in lingerie as Cheryl, but this color on your skin is very appealing. Of course, I’m curious to see what’s underneath — but I’m all for appreciating the package. And you’ve come wrapped in a pretty purple bow.” Her hand lowered, nails scratching down, stopping short at the front of the thin panties.

Heat bloomed like a flower across Veronica’s skin, unfurling at the attention and causing a hum to rise in her chest. “Time is of the essence, don't dawdle too long.”

Toni’s eyes rolled, fingers spreading and palming her hips, knocking against her knuckles. She let her hands drop to her sides to allow the press of fingers to climb upward, head tilting to the side as they skimmed the juts of her ribs.

“Don't begrudge my time with you, V. We might just want to make this a regular thing.” Her palms came around and flattened against Veronica’s stomach as she scooted forward to teeter on the edge of the couch. She leaned in close, lips hovering at the bare skin between the deep v where the laces that tied it together stopped between her breasts. Her eyes flickered up, as if asking for permission.

Fingers slipping into the loose pink colored locks, Veronica pulled her forward to close the distance. She sighed at the warmth and softness of the lips at her sternum. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Get me through this encounter and then I’ll decide if it’s worth it.”

A murmur against her skin, a drag of tongue upwards between her breasts and she almost swayed on her feet.

It had been a long time since she’d been with an entirely new partner, and though she loved Archie dearly, she couldn't help the way her belly jumped with excitement at Toni’s lips and warm breath that had her leaning forward for more.

Hand twisting in her hair, Veronica’s mouth dropped open when she sucked and nipped, drawing a red welt into her skin that she soothed with her tongue. Her nose ran along the underside of one breast, lips coming up to mouth at the fabric before blowing across the wet lace.

Veronica allowed her back to arch, pushing her chest into Toni’s awaiting mouth. The bite of nails against her waist and the hot breath and tongue against her nipple had it pebbling stiff under the attention. The lace was gritty and rubbed roughly, creating a delicious friction.

Switching to her other breast, Toni’s fingers crawled up her sides and yanked on the cups of the unlined top until she had her mouth on bare skin. “You have great tits,” she murmured before switching sides and grazing her teeth along the side and nipping her way up.

“Cheryl—” Veronica cut herself off, biting her lip in time with the teeth scraping along her nipple. Her ankles wobbled and she uncrossed them, planting her feet firmly against the floor.

“No more Cheryl, and no more Archie. It’s just us right now.”

Using the hand in Toni’s hair, she drew her head back so they could look at each other. Both with parted lips and dilated pupils as they drank each other in, the room grew hotter as the space between their shared breath became smaller and smaller.

Leaning together, their lips hovered over one another until it was indiscernible who took initiative. They kissed slowly, as if savoring the first of many.

Their hands roamed, gripping and sliding against smooth skin and supple silk. They pressed closer together, but they were hindered by legs, ankles, and heels.

Toni stood up abruptly, taking hold of her face to keep their lips connected as she rose. Kissing like this was less back-breaking, since they were of a similar height, though she was barefoot to Veronica’s heels.

Catching her fingers against the fishnets covering Toni’s thighs, she slid higher till she felt the silk bow keeping the robe closed and pulled it loose. With a lick against the seam of her lips, she grinned into the kiss before pulling away to lean their foreheads together, eyes trailing downward.

“Let’s see what you’ve wrapped yourself in.”

The hands at the curve of her waist drew back and she only mourned the loss briefly, before her attention was directed elsewhere. She had to draw back a bit, fingers hooking into the thin snakeskin band that wound itself around in an intricate outline of Toni’s breasts.

Drawn to the site of metal, Veronica wasted no time in rubbing a thumb across each nipple, playing with the barbells that ran through them. “You have pierced nipples.”

“How astute.” Toni’s eyes rolled before leaning into the touch and grabbing hold of her hips. “Do you like them?”

“I do,” she breathed, fingernails scraping across the hardened peaks and relishing in the breathy moan she received. Sinful sounds dropped from Toni’s mouth, the kind that made her own throat run dry.

Allowing her eyes to roam the expanse of bare chest, Veronica traced a line up her sternum to where the band circled her throat. “A snakeskin harness — now why could I have guessed that you would be into that aesthetic?” she murmured coyly, wiggling a finger under the leather and tugging forward to bring their lips together again.

The hands at her hips dug in sharply, fingernails indenting at her skin as she was drug forward to press front-to-front with Toni. The fullness of her breasts slotted just above hers and their hip bones knocked as they ground together. Lace and silk collided as they licked at each other's lips, nipping and chasing, each searching for the lead.

Toni murmured at her lips, “A serpent never sheds its skin.”  

She bit her tongue, withholding exasperation about how _unbelievably wrong_ that was. How dare FP Jones go around instilling such false snake facts. But the blood was pounding in her ears too loudly, goosebumps raising along her arms as Toni’s hands drifted up her sides and then back down the line of her stomach.

Her fingers grazed over the bare skin between Veronica’s panties and the bottom of the bustier. She hooked one finger under the edge of the garter and pulled on it, threatening to yank the clip off before it snapped soundly back in place with a soft sting.

It felt infinitely better when someone else did that, Veronica mused, mewling softly into the kiss. She gripped at the other girl, hands sliding beneath tight silk and curving around to an even tighter ass. Pulling her close, she couldn't help but tilt her hips and grind forward. The softness of their skin, the sharp bite of nails and teeth, the sweet breath between them — she was growing antsy, breaking out in a flush that simmered low in her belly.

The flames stoked when Toni began to kiss along her jaw and neck, leaving glossy, sticky imprints behind that she could taste on the tip of her tongue — like cotton candy.

Tilting her head to the side, eyes fluttering closed, she let her fingers wander around the sides of Toni’s slim hips. Dancing along and dipping under the black silk, she wiggled her way between their bodies. Her fingers hooked down into the front and when she grazed bare skin, her eyebrows rose.

“And here all my quips about the carpet matching the drapes have to die on my tongue,” she tsk’d, passing over the front of her cunt.

Toni’s hips tilted into her hand in response, sucking harshly at her throat.

A gasp left her lips at the teeth sinking into the junction of her neck and shoulder, back bowing upwards and leaning in for more. Her hand lingered, hesitating before Toni was huffing at her neck and grabbing her wrist roughly, shoving Veronica's fingers down the rest of the way.

“Don't lose your balls _now_.” Toni blew over the spot she’d just sucked sore. “You’ve got a mouth on you and I’m about to put it to work.”

Her jaw dropped down, “ _Mierda_ —” before she bit her lip, cutting herself off. Rolling her head to the side, she rested it atop Toni’s, fingers sliding through her pussy with ease. “You’re so wet.” The hand on her wrist guided her movements up and down until she shook it away, bristling.

The chuckle in her ear had her eyebrows knitting tighter, and she resolved to turn that into a breathy moan. Fingers spreading apart, Veronica used her thumb to rub upwards and pressed in with the pad of her thumb. Circling her clit in a slow circular pass, she felt a quiver against her hips.

Her ministrations had Toni leaning more heavily against her, fingers winding into the fabric at her low back and sides.

“Well,” the drawl in her ear sounded lilted and it was a small victory as she rubbed more insistently. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot.”

Eyes opening lazily, she gazed down the long candy-colored hair, following it to the roundness of her bottom. “Oh?”

“Yes.”

Toni drew back to look up at her with parted lips, breath hitching as Veronica flicked her clit then turned her hand over. Rubbing her knuckles into the slick folds, she squeezed the bundle of nerves between the length of her fingers, holding pressure.

Squirming, Toni groaned, “I have never jumped on-board with something more quickly in my life. You’re insanely hot.”

Beaming, the corners of her mouth snuck upwards as her nose scrunched. “Hot, you say?” She moved her wrist back and forth, rubbing up and down against her clit. “As if I couldn't tell just how attracted you are to me. You’re practically dripping onto my fingers.” Her words were enunciated by the turning of her hand again, palm flattening as she sunk two fingers into her pussy.

The moan that met her ears was sinfully sweet, hips bucking up against her hand and already begging for more.

“Fuck, Veronica—” Her head fell back, spine arching and hips chasing Veronica’s fingers.

“Sounds like someone has a crush,” she cooed, curling her fingers upward fleetingly before moving to pump them in and out. “Can't say I blame you.”

Toni choked on a laugh, as her lips closed around an earlobe, giving way to a stuttered exhale.

“Cat got your tongue?” Veronica murmured, breath blowing across the soft skin below her ear, teeth grazing her ear and neck. Her fingers worked into a rhythm that had her own breath becoming shallow, core feeling the burn.

“You're such a vixen," Toni chided, tone a little breathless but still sharp, "—but I’ll have yours soon enough.”

A shudder rolled down her spine at the words, affecting her in a way she hadn't realized they could.

Licking her lip, she ground her palm against Toni’s clit until she was gasping in her ear and clutching at her like a lifeline. “We’ve got plenty of time for that. But I’m looking forward to it.”

“I don't know why I’m surprised you're so good at this.” Toni practically whined as Veronica slowed her pace and drug slick fingers up to slide across her clit in sloppy passes. Her hips jerked upwards, incessant. “You're familiar with the equipment.”

She wanted to roll her eyes but settled for a snort before sucking a bite into the space below Toni’s ear. She nipped, licked, and soothed with her tongue before murmuring against the bruising skin, “I preach self-love before anything else, so yes. _Very_ familiar.”

Toni was practically standing on her tiptoes, fingers fluttering against Veronica’s sides before digging in sharply as the other girl stroked her clit more firmly. Her hips rocked upward just as stuttered as her breath. “Jesus — I’m already—” Lip caught between her teeth and her eyes fluttered closed, head tipping back.

“Can’t hear you, better speak up, baby girl.” To say this was boosting her ego would be an understatement.

A hand with trembling fingers came up to tweak her nipple and Veronica’s back arched, mouth dropping open into a low groan as a wave of heat had her thighs clenching together. Toni’s lips found her ear and she rocked against her palm, riding her fingers with stuttered jerks.

“I said, you’re gonna make me come all over your fingers, kitten.”

She couldn't stop the smirk that spread across her lips even if she wanted to. Her fingers curled, palm stilling as she rubbed the pads of her fingers against Toni’s g-spot (if the way she inhaled sharply, back bowing wasn't enough of an indication) with deliberate slowness.

Once her thighs were shaking and breath coming out in pants and hips grinding, Veronica abruptly pulled her hand away.

“Fu—ck.” An indecent whine met her ears, the bite of sharp nails in her hips indenting to leave little crescent welts that she would relish later.

Suddenly there was a hand fisting in her hair, yanking sharply to pull her gaze down to Toni, hellfire in her eyes. A shudder tracked down her spine in what felt like slow motion, the jolt landing low in her pelvis and fading to an ache that had her clit throbbing.

“You are such a cunt.”

It was a playful hiss, smirk mirroring on both their lips. Veronica couldn't help but bat her eyelashes, “I try.”

“I think it's time you used that tongue of yours, don't you think?” and then Toni was dragging her down by her hair, scalp stinging and knees buckling until she landed in a heap with pain flaring up her thighs.

Her nose was shoved against the wet silk, hand in her hair unrelenting and causing her eyes to practically water. _So fucking good._

Hands finding purchase on Toni’s calves, she ran her fingers up and down as she inhaled slowly. Looking up, she licked her lips, tongue darting out against the slick fabric for fraction of a second. “What a bossy bitch. Can't say I hate it though.”

“Stop. Talking.”

Clicking her tongue at the roof of her mouth, Veronica brought her attention back down to eye level. She spread her knees, knocking Toni’s legs further apart as she scooted forward another inch. Running her palms up, she strummed the fishnet strands, plucking them along as her fingers traveled up and up.

Veronica could hear quiet breathing, could feel muscles jump under her hands as she reached Toni's hips. One hand holding her steady, she brought the other down to run her index finger along the band of the panties, drawing a line down the front and over the wetness that had them clinging to her.

Hooking her finger into the side of them, she pulled the silk to the side and leaned forward to press a kiss to the bare skin of her pubic bone. _So smooth_. Laser hair treatment, maybe? She made a note to ask later, thoroughly distracted by the way the grip in her hair had softened to a gentle pet.

Moving slowly, she tilted her head and let her lips linger along the seam of Toni’s pelvis and thigh, ghosting across the slick folds and then the other side where she nipped at her inner thigh. Sucking a red bruise into the skin there, she licked over the spot with pride before turning back to her real goal.

Wasting no more time, she licked at the very top of her slit, short and sweet, and beamed as Toni’s soft sigh. Going full force, she licked along the edges of her folds before flattening her tongue and curling upwards against her clit.

To be honest, she was playing by ear here. But with the way the grip tightened again in her hair, pulling her face closer she supposed she wasn't terrible at this. Using the hand at her hair and the breathy sounds above her, she sought the tempo and movements that had Toni gasping and rocking forward for more.

Diving her tongue into her pussy had Veronica grinning, the shout of several expletives stinging her eardrums. Using her hand to bring them closer together, she carved a path with her tongue, lapping at the tangy slick that coated her folds. Not dissimilar to her own taste when she would suck her fingers (or Archie’s) after playing with herself. She found she liked it, humming happily and enjoying the way Toni began to pant.

“So, so close, kitten. Gonna make me come so hard. You're annoyingly good at this,” she groaned, hips rocking, chasing her pleasure shamelessly.

Pride flushed all down her chest, warming her skin and settling in her bones. It had her own hips rocking forward instinctively, seeking friction as the pressure in her core heightened.

“Mm, please, baby. Let me taste all of you.” There was a possessive lilt to Veronica’s words, dripping in rough hoarseness that had the fingers in her hair trembling before scratching lovingly at her scalp.

Toni was looking down at her, watching with half-lidded eyes and parted lips as she ran her tongue around her clit relentlessly, sucking and lapping and applying more pressure.

“Fuck, why are you so hot?”

All she could do was grin, mouth otherwise occupied as she moved in tandem with the hips rocking against her face. A whisper of her name dropped from the other woman’s lips, fingers tightening in her hair before she went completely silent and only the sound of Toni’s stuttered breaths met her ears.

Thighs shaking under her hands, Veronica held her steady as she rode out her orgasm, continuing to flick her tongue against Toni’s clit until she was being pushed away. Licking up her inner thigh before pulling back completely, she hummed and wiped at her chin, settling back to rest her weight on her heels. “Now _that_ was hot.”

They were both flushed faced, eyes dark and dilated, skin aching for more contact.

“Bed. _Now_.”

A shiver rocked down her spine at the way Toni spoke, lips curling up in a smirk that had her entranced. She shuffled to stand, knees creaking but ignored in favor of kicking off her heels and touching down against the solid hardwood, cool against her stocking covered toes. She took one step back before turning on her heel, hair whipping over her shoulder as she stepped over the discarded robe and sauntered down the hallway.

“Goddamn, Veronica.”

There was a very attractive line that traveled up the back of her legs, drawing the eyes attention, particularly towards the cheeky underwear only covering half of her ass.

Stepping into the only open doorway in the hallway, she rolled her eyes at the insane amount of varying shades of red that admittedly cast the room in a sensual glow. She sat delicately on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and pointing her toes daintily (as they did not touch the floor), fingers poised across her knee. She blinked with faux innocence as Toni rounded the corner while pulling her hair up into a thick ponytail — all the better to wrap her hand around.

“I love what you've done to the place,” she commented offhandedly, tilting her head to the side.

Toni rolled her eyes, walking not towards her but to the dresser across from the bed. “You're thinking it's eerily similar to _Fifty Shades_ , aren't you?” she opened the second drawer down, piquing Veronica's curiosity.

“Well, not entirely,” she pursed her lips, “I think you have impeccably better taste than Christian Grey.” Of that, she was certain. “It has a certain… _je ne sais quoi_.”

“Well, you certainly look right at home on the bed.”

“Of course. What thread count are these?” she ran her hand over the burgundy fabric, perfectly smooth under the tips of her fingers, “1000?”

“Actually, they're 1200.”

A hum bubbled in her throat, lips forming a small smile as she looked back up. She wasn't sure who was worse when it came to luxury, Cheryl or herself.

Toni turned around, hands behind her back as she bridged the distance from across the room. She set a basket covered with a green silk scarf on the corner of the bed, hiding what lay inside. In her fist, her fingers curled around the hot pink handle of a pocket knife.

The breath stopped in Veronica's throat as she flicked her wrist and the blade sprung out, black as coal.

“Spread your legs.”

She uncrossed them immediately.

There was a glimmer from the metal as it turned under the light. Her lips parted, watching, as Toni twirled it between her fingers with expert deftness. A knee nudged itself between her own, forcing her legs to part further.

“ _Wider_.”

The side of the blade tapped her thigh, cool metal making her shiver, goosebumps rising along the length of her arms to her neck. Mouth feeling like cotton, her core lit up like a freshly struck match. Molten hot and burning bright. Her eyes tracked the knife as it traced across the curve of her thigh before it left her skin entirely. It was an odd feeling to want it back, tip tracing down her skin and applying the slightest bit of pressure — just enough to feel the bite, but not to draw any blood.

Oxygen filled her lungs as her nostrils flared, a quiet inhale as she compartmentalized the simultaneous sense of dread and excitement that the knife brought her.

Looking up to soft amber, Veronica scooted back on the bed enough to lift her knees up to place her feet flat on the bed. She leaned back onto her elbows, feet gliding across the smooth sheets to spread her legs.

“Like this?” She taunted, daring to lift an eyebrow.

Toni’s jaw slackened, her tongue darting out to wet her lower lip. “Yes, just like that.” Her knee lifted to the bed, pressing down on the edge of the mattress. “Crotchless panties — who would have thought that you would make them look so classy.”

Lifting one foot from the bed, Veronica extended her leg to hook around the back of Toni's thigh, drawing her closer. “It seemed auspicious to the mission at hand.”

“Oh, _very_.” Her knee edged closer, weight shifting onto the bed. “It seems like we both made some purchases just for the occasion.” The knife in her hand came down to rest the blade along the inside of Veronica's thigh.

“Naturally,” came her response, verbose remarks of intrigue left to die on her tongue, the basket of mystery forgotten as the knife pressed against her skin. She watched with bated breath, as it slid higher, slowly, until the flat edge hit the junction of her thigh and pelvis. It turned over so that the sharp curve traced up and across the top of her leg to lift the edge of one garter strap.

There was little time to protest save for a quiet gasp when Toni abruptly yanked the knife upwards and sliced the material into tatters. Quickly, she did the same to the remaining clips, rendering them useless and irreparable.

“Oops.”

Her smirk was decidedly anything but sorry.

It took Veronica a moment to muster any words, head feeling a little lighter than air as the sensation of the tip of the knife ran upwards from her hip over the curve of her belly. The pressure invoking a juxtaposed icy warmth that caused her scalp to tingle.

When the blade caught the edge of her bustier, she squeezed her knees against Toni's sides, a huff escaping her lips. “This set was _expensive_.”

Her smirk only grew, spine straightening tall as she loomed overhead. “Oh yeah? Splurged for little ‘ol me, did you?” she toyed with the edge of the garment before untucking the knife and retreating. “I guess since it's so pretty I won't tear it shreds.”

Toni brought the knife up to the valley between Veronica's breasts, tracing the tip up to her collarbone and pressing in ever so slightly to draw a red line in her skin up to the base of her throat.

It never broke the surface but stole Veronica's breath all the same. Her skin felt flushed from head to toe, buzzing in desperation for more. She hadn't thought she'd come out of this with a new kink, but here she was, getting turned on by a little knife play.

Her hands had been gripping fistfuls of the sheets, arm trembling in restraint, released their hold as Toni popped the blade back into the handle. She surged upward to cling to her shoulders, the knife clattering to the floor as arms wound around her in surprise.

Veronica molded their chests together, leaning into the crook of the other woman's neck. She let her breath fan over her neck, delighting in the subtle arch of Toni’s back in response. She grazed her ear, teeth and tongue barely finding the soft skin of and around her ear deliberately. “You know… I don't know that I've ever been this wet,” she teased, fingers running down the length of her arms and relishing in the goosebumps that rose in their wake.

Truthfully, all she really knew was that she ached for more of Toni's attention everywhere.

A hand came up to circle around her wrist, pushing Veronica onto her back again, causing her heart rate to quicken as she sucked in a breath.

“Oh really?” Toni gazed at her through her lashes coyly, reaching out to pull Veronica's other wrist up and join them above her head before she leaned back. “Well, I'll just have to do some fact checking. Keep those pretty paws up by your head.”

“Or what?”

She seemed surprised for a moment, before smirking and drawing one finger down the center of Veronica's chest, finger pulling on the loop to the bow that laced up the front. “Or I'll carve a little surprise into your hip for your redhead to find later.”

The thought thrilled her for reasons she would rather analyze later, but she kept her wrists together complacently regardless. “Fine. If it so pleases you, I’ll be a good girl.”

Toni smirked, “Mi princesa, you always please me.” Her fingers untied the loops of the ribbon, tugging upward from underneath the laces to pull them loose. Veronica arched underneath her, drawing upwards as she worked her fingers to pull open the front of the bustier.

The delicate traces of blunt nails scraping up her ribs as the garment fell open had her eyes threatening to roll back in her head. The sharp pinch of a nipple, the hot breath of air on her sternum. She was melting into the bed with only the simplest of touches.

Toni tugged the bustier from underneath her, tossing it and ruined garter belt over the edge of the bed. Her knee slid forward, connecting the warmth of her thigh to the apex of Veronica's legs and pressing down against the heated skin with a quick rocking motion as she leaned over her.

“Such smooth, pretty olive skin.” Her hand flattened, fingers spreading widely and enjoying the flex of her muscles as Veronica ground herself against her leg. “Ever thought of getting inked?”

“I don't typically entertain the thought,” Veronica managed, her own in other, faraway places as she surged her hips upward to roll against the muscle of Toni's thigh, again and again. She bit down on her lip, enjoying both the relief of the throb in her clit and the tension that wound tighter in her core at the motions.

“Something between your tits would be hot as hell.”

She almost laughed, tossing her head back to throw Toni an incredulous look. It was almost enough to have her stop grinding her thigh. Almost.

Toni shrugged, fingers sliding upwards to splay over her sternum. She drummed against the bone, trailing up and down.

It had goosebumps rising along her back, erupting into tingles that hummed delightfully in the base of her skull. “I'll keep that thought in mind,” she murmured, watching Toni's mouth turn up slyly.

“Sure, princesa. I'll believe it when I see it.”

“You goading me for another chance to see my tits?”

Her fingers moved to pinch at Veronica's nipple. “Maybe.”

“Well, it's working so far.” If her voice cracked a little, well who could blame her.

Toni leaned down, leering above her breasts as she darted her tongue out to wet her lips. She pressed them to the underside of one breast, paving a line up the curve with deliberate slowness, lips lingering longer and longer.

She almost whined when Toni's lips finally found the pebbled peak of her nipple, brushing it with her lower lip before her tongue flicked out against it.

Hands clutching at the sheets above her head, Veronica rolled her hips against the thigh between her legs with barely restrained content. Her chest heaved with a breath as Toni laved her tongue over her nipple, wet and hot, and only making her ache for more.

All too quickly it was gone, the gentle caress her breath over the heated skin the only thing that kept Veronica from pouting completely.

“Why’d you stop?” she slurred, squeezing her legs around Toni's thigh as she sat back up. Busy admiring the picture of them framed together, the threads of the fishnet thigh highs offsetting smooth skin, she almost missed her reaching into the basket beside them on the bed.

“Wanna try something. I bought more than one thing for this little tryst, after all.”

She pulled out a small bag, purple velvet that cinched with a ribbon the same deep shade. Turning it up on the end, the soft clink of beads into the palm of her hand felt loud in the silence of the room.

They were pearls, Veronica realized.

A strand of luminescent, off-white pearls bridging a set of nipple clamps.

“Gimmie that paw,” she held her hand out and Veronica brought her arms down, leaning up on her elbows and extending a hand out towards her.

“Oh,” Veronica said, as Toni dropped them into her palm. Her own fingers lifting the chain to bring it up into the light and then sighing softly. “I love them.”

“You can keep them, of course.”

Her lips perked up in a smile, glancing up at Toni who suddenly seemed shy. “Thank you,” she said quietly, turning them over between her fingers and humming at their brilliance. They obviously cost a pretty penny. “Put them on me?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Toni purred, eyes glinting as the fire between them stoked even hotter. Her hand pushed at Veronica's chest. “Lay down.”

She flattened against the bed, hands crossing demurely over her stomach, could practically feel the fluttering underneath the tips of her fingers.

“Good girl, now be still.”

Biting down on her lip, she chewed at it, watching Toni test the strength of the clips between her fingers before leaning in, a look of concentration feathering across her brow. She looked decadent, hair falling over a shoulder like a mouth-watering treat.

It was distracting enough that she jolted when Toni rubbed her thumb over a nipple, pinching briefly and tugging upwards. She sucked in a breath when the clip replaced her fingers, arching upwards as heat spread all over her skin. Then the second one was placed and she squirmed, the pressure doubling. She exhaled when the sharp sensation melted into a dull ache, dropping back to the bed.

Hands pulled her own away from her stomach, and Toni shimmied down to press a kiss between her breasts, trailing all the way down to the skin just above the line of her panties.

“You are an absolute snack.”

Veronica snorted, eyes rolling up to the ceiling. “Please, _please_ tell me Cheryl _eats that up_.”

“We keep breaking our rules, princessa,” Toni tutted, hands curling around the underside of her knees.

She thought for a moment that Toni was going to hook her legs over her shoulders, was going bury her face in Veronica's pussy and eat her like a starved woman  — but with surprising strength, flipped her onto her stomach.

Clutching at the sheets, she looked over her shoulder as Toni pulled her hips up into the air, forcing her to her knees.

“Small but mighty,” Veronica smirked, shuffling onto her elbows and spreading legs further apart.

She sucked in a breath that had the chain on her nipples pulling tight, pleasure blooming both in her chest and in her belly as Toni kissed her way up her thigh.

“Always.”

It was like wildfire, the way her hands trailed over Veronica's skin, mapping her body with every delicate press of her fingers until she was practically shaking, hips searching for fingers as they ghosted her slit and tugged on the lace around her hips until they were biting into her, taunt around where they exposed her swollen cunt.

“Look at this pretty ass. So fucking tight.” Toni flicked her fingers against the curve, the subtle sting shooting straight up Veronica's spine. Her hands grabbed at either side, digging in against the muscle at her hips and forcing her cheeks apart.

Breath fanned across her pussy, widely on display at the spread of her knees. Teeth grazed at the fleshy part of her upper thigh, the area Veronica was always most self-conscious of. Toni's tongue lapped over the skin, sucking a bruise she'd only find if her legs were spread open.

The sounds that poured from her lips at the scrape and slide of teeth and tongue had her insecurities long forgotten. Only the flare of fire that seemed to sizzle at her nerve endings at the front of her mind now.

Toni's tongue made a quick pass upwards, fucking into her pussy so deftly that it had her back arching in response. But she didn't stop. Only worked further up, tongue swiping along her hole and causing her to jerk forward.  

“Woah, Nelly.” Toni soothed, backing off and pressing her lips to the dip in her lower back. “That a no?”  

Veronica shook her head, despite the way she'd gone stiff at the contact. “No — I mean,” she sighed and spared a glance over her shoulder before shuffling forward and away in order to swivel around. “I’m not against it per se…”

A hand came up to tug on the chain bridged over Veronica's chest, and she leaned into it, sucking in a breath as the stale tightness in her chest surged to life with the stimulation. She chewed on her lip, squirming forward until their knees were pressed together.

“—I just usually like to give.”

Toni’s eyebrows rose impossibly high, lips drawing up in a smirk. “Are you telling me you rim your boyfriend?”

“Sometimes. Others, I fuck him with a black strap-on until he's begging me to let him come.”

She looked impressed, dropping the chain from her fingers and letting Veronica breath again.

“As much as I don't want to imagine Archie Andrew's pale as fuck ass, you domming him  is kind of turning me on.”

“The only kind of?” she tilted her head coyly, fingers reaching out to cup her hand between Toni's legs, fingers sliding under the soaked silk and ghosting over the slick folds of her pussy for emphasis.

“Okay,” Toni huffed, hips canting to chase the touch. “There's a little more at work there but yeah, okay, a little more than kind of—”

She drew a gasp from her parted lips as she plunged two fingers in without preamble, pumping, and curling and sending Toni almost doubling over, chin hooking over Veronica's shoulder as her hands came up to grab at her arms.

“F— _fuck_ —ing,” she dug her nails in, “ _Christ_.” Her moans blew hotly across Veronica's neck. “Why are you so fucking good with your hands?”

“Do I need to remind you that I'm good with my mouth too, or am I ever going to get to come tonight?”

“Bitch,” Toni tutted, fingers wrapping around the wrist between her legs and hesitating another moment before pulling Veronica's fingers up to her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick at the wetness that coated them, bringing the digits into her mouth.

Stomach fluttering, Veronica bit her lower lip at the evocative image — something that she'd be able to recall quite clearly in the future. It had her squirming, rocking forward to slot her pelvis against Toni's thigh and eliminate the little distance between them that remained.

Wet fingers pulled away from her mouth, tugging down on the plump lower lip, dragging wetness down her chin before gripping tightly and bringing Toni forward.

They were a tangle of limbs and fingers, grabbing and groping as the breath they shared grew hotter, more ragged. The scrape of teeth against lips, fingernails biting bruises into the soft flesh of their hips. They pressed flush together, the bareness of their chests and the bits of metal attached to each of their nipples dragging and rubbing against the other.

Neither were sure who exactly was making which sounds, only that they swallowed them up between their haggard push and pull.

“Wanna fuck you,” Toni whispered hotly into her mouth, teeth catching her lower lip and tugging.

Eyes fluttering open, Veronica could do little but nod, a lazy bob of her head as she tilted to expose her neck. The only sounds she could manage were a litany of quiet, breathless moans as Toni’s lips pressed down the curve of her jaw and then the front of her throat.

"How should I take you?" The words buzzed against her collarbone, fingers gliding over her hips, thumbs tucking in and pulling on the edges of the lace to bring them down her thighs. "On your back?" Toni murmured, tongue flicking out against the strand of pearls to pull it between her teeth and tug. "Maybe I should shove your face into these pretty sheets and make you beg until that expensive mascara runs down your cheeks."

Her eyes fluttered, the image of Toni between her breasts, smirking up at her infuriating but the sharp twinge in her chest with each tug causing her to squirm against the thigh between her legs. Her own hands sliding up the dip in Toni's waist to pinch at her nipple and tug on the piercing.

"My mascara's waterproof, you slut."

A breathless laugh met her ears, warmth heating the metal of the clip around her nipple as Toni's lips closed over one to lave attention on.

"I should have guessed that," she bit gently, fingers spreading over Veronica's sides to draw her up further into her mouth.

Veronica bucked against her thigh, panties still caught around her knees and forcing a whine from her throat. She ached for her touch all over but wanted her mouth, her hands, where she might gain some relief from the throb of her clit, from the way her brain was starting to short circuit. Stomach drawn tight, she sucked in a breath as Toni released her nipple with an audible pop.

She pushed at Toni's waist, enough to sit back on her heels and maneuver to pull the scrap of lace from around her legs, letting them dangle from her finger over the edge of the bed.

"How about I sit on your lap and ride your cock?"

The smirk only grew on Toni's face, her tongue darting out to lick her lower lip as she straightened up. "With your tits bouncing in my face? What a treat."

She shuffled back on the bed to step down to the floor, shimmying her own panties off to leave them both in their thigh thighs and nothing more.

Veronica watched her, feet tucked up underneath her, a hand straying between her legs to find her thighs wet. Sliding her fingers through the slick gathered around her slit, she brought them to her clit with a quiet sigh.

"No coming unless it's by my hand," Toni tufted, not even glancing her way as she rummaged around in the basket on the bed.

With a pout Veronica tilted her head, reclining and spreading her legs a little to press harder at her clit. It throbbed under her fingers, her hips jerking up as she rotted against her own hand. "Not fair. I haven't come at all yet."

"You'll have plenty to tally when I'm done with you."

Toni pulled out a glass dildo, crystal clear and surprisingly realistic. It looked heavy between her fingers, as she brought it up to her lips.

"Ever used glass?" She asked, lips circling the head and then blowing across it until it fogged with the warmth of her breath. When Veronica shook her head, she smiled. "Temperature play at its finest. Warms with your body, but takes a little longer if it's been chilled."

Veronica shivered, fingers stilling against her clit as she felt herself rise sharply toward her peak at the thought.

"But before we play with that…" she tucked the glass toy back in the basket and pulled out a harness.

"More snakeskin, _really_?"

"Better shut that smart mouth of yours, niñita. Or I'll shut it for you."

Her jaw hung a little slack at Toni's words, goosebumps breaking out over her upper arms. "Spanish 101 really coming in clutch, huh?"

"You fucking love it."

Well, she wasn't going to tell her that, but yes, she _did._

Instead, Veronica faked a yawn, patting her mouth with the tips of her fingers. "Getting bored, TT."

Her head shook, cotton candy strands swaying, loose pieces framing her face like their delectable namesake. "So impatient," she tsk'd, fingers seemingly moving slower just to make a point as she attached a dark indigo dildo to the harness. She wound the straps around her thighs and hips, looking like the pinnacle of desire outlined in the matching printed set.

Catching her lower lip between her teeth, Veronica watched with a lowered gaze as she set the basket on the floor and lifted a knee back up to bed to crawl up beside her.

Toni hooked a finger under her chin, tipping her head up for a short kiss that had her leaning in and desperate for more as they parted. A hand smoothed through her hair, tucking dark strands behind her ear in a way that had her breath catching at the intimacy.

She then settled back against the headboard, arms stretched out at either side along the tops of the frilly, lavish pillows that piled high, eyes never leaving Veronica. Smirk captivating on her lips, the twinkle in her eye as her gaze darted down to where the dildo stood proudly, and then back up.

"Come here."

It was a demand that Veronica was all too willing to follow.

Rising onto her knee, she shuffled forward until she could swing a leg over Toni's, settling high on her thighs. She leaned forward, elbows looping around her neck. "Like this?"

"Nearly there."

Toni's hands set on Veronica's hips and pulling her forward to press flush together, silicone unyielding between them. Fingers dug into her thighs, lifting her up a bit.

She felt the press of the dildo slide through her slit, wetting the head. Her clit throbbed in response, teeth digging into her lower lip as she braced herself above Toni.

"So _wet_. You ready for this cock, kitten?"

Warm breath blew across her ear and shoulder, her eyes falling shut as she let her head tilt to the side with a lazy nod. Hips rocking forward, she sighed at the silicone sliding back and forth, the pressure causing that swirling feeling in her gut to tighten. _More_ echoing through her veins as her breath hitched higher.

Hands at her hips pulled her down, tip nudging through her folds and sliding in just so. Veronica sank down the rest of the way, easing herself onto the sizable length until she could practically feel it in her throat.

"Fuck—" she sucked in a breath, clinging to Toni's shoulders as she wiggled her hips. "Feels _amazing_."

Nails danced up the curve of her hip into the dip of her waist, palms flattening to grip her firmly. "Lean back just a little."

Arching her back, Veronica tilted her hips forward and her shoulders back, using the strength in her knees to lift herself up and halfway off the dildo. She felt herself shake a little, but clenching before she brought herself back down with a slick slide that had her letting out a quiet moan. "Like this?"

"Perfect. Want to watch those pretty tits bounce." The hands at her waist urge her up, then back down again, guiding her movements.

Veronica looked down through lidded eyes, at the intense way Toni was watching her. Like she was _consuming_ her. It was intoxicating and made her feel light, so light, on her lap. Hips jerking forward, she ground herself into the cradle of her pelvis, friction on her clit that made her cunt clench.

Toni leaned forward, tongue darting out to swirl around one nipple, teeth grazing around the clamp and re-igniting the spark in her chest. Pressure seared through from her chest to her belly, swirling low in her groin.

"You're taking this cock so good. Knew you would. Love seeing that cock slid in and out of that pink, wet pussy."

"Keep talking," Veronica gasped, eyes closing tightly as she dug her nails into the thin shoulders between her hands. She wondered absently how hard she'd have to press to leave bruises along her pretty caramel skin.

Her laughter was musical, light and airy, lips kissing along her breast until there was a tug at the chain with her teeth.

She shuddered full body, hips stuttering in their rhythm.

"Wanna watch you fall apart on my lap, eyes rolled up to the ceiling and your breath stuck in your throat."

The chain tugged again, her back arching further, hips grinding back and forth in favor of a bob, fingers digging into slim shoulders until a hiss met her ears.

"Gonna mark you up all over, with my teeth, my nails — till you can't look in the mirror without seeing me all over you."

As if to emphasize her point, her nails raked down Veronica's lower back, a fiery burn traveling curling in her belly at the action. She couldn't help the moan of the other girl's name from her lips, almost panting as the pain blossomed into pleasure.

Toni gripped at the swell of her ass, pulling her in tight before lifting her up and off the dildo with an audible slick sound, her insides clenching at the loss and whine pulling from her throat in protest.

with pushed at her shoulders until she settled back, Toni rising to her knees to look over her. She pulled Veronica's knees apart, forcing her back onto her elbows. "Such a pretty picture."

"Toni," she drawled, hooking an ankle around her lower back to pull her in. "I'm so close. Just fuck me."

"Oh yeah?" She raised an eyebrow, taking her time sliding into place and looming overhead, a smirk pulling on the corner of her mouth. "Knew it wouldn't take much. Strung so tight I could play you like a fiddle. But gotta say the magic word."

Grasping the dildo, shiny with Veronica's slick, she nudged it through her folds, rutting up against her with slow thrusts that made her head loll back.

"Please," she groaned, one hand gripping at the sheets and the other blinding reaching up to twirl her fingers in Toni's ponytail and _yank_ her head down. They met in a clash of teeth and lips, hard and bruising.

With one readjustment of her hips, Toni slid back into her cunt, pelvis pressed tightly to her own.

She throbbed with need, her legs locking around slim hips and tightening the grip on the handful of hair until Toni was gasping into her mouth.

Hands lifted her hips up, meeting each thrust with a roll of her hips as the sound of their breaths grew louder in her ears. Her heart began to hammer in her chest, teeth clamping down on Toni's lip as she edged the precipice of her orgasm.

"Fuck — come for me, Veronica."

The mumble against her lips, the taste of copper on her tongue, the fluttering in her belly that suddenly stilled, she knew she was gone. And it was so good.

She felt like her skull was buzzing, the tingles that bloomed against her scalp radiating down her spine in a flourish. Her toes curled, muscles tightening all over as her head dropped back, only her quickened breaths falling from her lips. Then she was shaking. Her thighs, her arms. Until she felt every last nerve ending flare to life and simmer like she was melting into bliss. It was too much and not enough, the ache between her thighs lessening but only just so.

It was a bit like being underwater, that first breath once you break the surface burning your lungs so good you want more. You gulp in as much air as it takes until you finally catch your breath and your heart stops slamming in your chest.

She opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them in the midst of her pleasure to look up at Toni's own dark honeyed ones, her bottom lip swollen red, skin broken from where Veronica had split it with her teeth in the frenzy of their kisses.

Toni smirked at her, fingers snaking up to trace along the dip of her spine, still arched from where she was angled up into the cradle of her pelvis, between the red scratches she could feel burning on her skin.

“Don't worry, we're just getting started.”

 

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for checking this out! 
> 
> big thanks to  [@theheavycrown](https://theheavycrown.tumblr.com),  [@strangenightsofdaydreams](https://strangenightsofdaydreams.tumblr.com), &  [@a92vm](https://a92vm.tumblr.com) for helping me out. 
> 
>  [my tumblr](https://lilibug--xx.tumblr.com)


End file.
